


Our color painted sky

by My_feets (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has a human form in this, Goes with Halsey lyrics, Kinda sad?, M/M, tho I tweaked them a bit to go with the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day these worlds collided,<br/>They met and became a warm colored sky<br/>__________<br/> But are these colors actually for you?<br/>__________<br/>Based off colors by halsey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our color painted sky

Colors

Everything was blue. His pills. His hands. His jeans. 

his world was is so filled with this color he doesn't know what it means,  
And he's blue.   
—————————  
Everything was gray. His hair. This place. these dreams

His world is so devoid of color he doesn't know what it means,   
Its all gray.   
—————————  
He sat in the woods, the place he called home.   
Yet it was not.   
Here he was still lonely,  
Here He was still cold.   
—————————  
He sat in this place. This place he didn't want to call home.   
Yet it was.   
Here he was cold,  
Here He was lonely  
—————————  
One day these worlds collided,  
They met and became a warm colored sky.   
—————————  
Yet fate decided that these colors weren't for them.   
—————————  
Now Everything is brown. These blooms His grave, these things  
It seems he's covered in this color. With no means of returning.   
—————————  
Never again to even be blue.   
—————————  
Now Everything is red. His hands. This world. His dreams.   
Now he's covered in the colors and pulled apart at the seems   
—————————  
All he wants is blue…

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
